jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano Aozora
|birthdate = |birthplace = |nickname = |zodiac = |height = 162cm |occupation = Idol, Singer, Cosplayer, Gamer |group = The Nyantokanyaru's ARCANA PROJECT |blood type = A |genre = J-Pop |website = Official Website |twitter = |instagram = |blog = Official Ameblo |agency = Z-RHS.inc LLC (formerly known as Z.R.H.S) DEARSTAGE |caption = Promoting ARCANA PROJECT (2019)}} (空野青空) is a solo idol and a member of The Nyantokanyaru's and ARCANA PROJECT. Profile * Birthplace: Side 3 (A reference to the Gundam series) * Pilot Name: Aonya Sorano (appears at arcade game "Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield") * Tarot Card: The Wheel of Fortune * Likes: She loves a lot of pop culture like female idols, Detective Conan, Gundam, Marvel characters, Yuru Chara and so on. She loves parrots as well which result in having a young cockatiel. * Outfit: Every single or album has a newly built outfit (Battle Suit) which is named after a famous mobile suit appears in Gundam. Also she revealed the special outfit for her 4th anniversary live which is inspired by EFREET NACHT. * Agency: She announced that she and her manager will join DEARSTAGE which means that they will have two agencies. * Group: Besides her solo activities, she belongs to "Amitan Musume" (あみたん娘) at Toyama, The Nyantokanyaru's, and ARCANA PROJECT which will be operated by DEARSTAGE and Lantis at Tokyo. * Related Activities: Her love for Anime leads her to join 月刊 アニ愛でるTV where female artists talk freely about favorite TV animation. She appears at monthly arcade game show featuring "Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield (機動戦士ガンダム戦場の絆)" as well. She has been nominated as official cosplayer of Takaoka City sightseeing PR unit "Amitan Musume" (あみたん娘). She began to appear at Comic Market as circle attendance since 2019 summer. Discography Albums #2018.01.31 Beginning Singles # 2016.09.05 Kirakira Aozora (キラキラアオゾラ; Sparkling Blue Sky) # 2017.02.15 Cho, Chocho, Cho, Chocolate!! (ちょ、ちょちょ、ちょ、ちょーこれいと！！) # 2017.09.13 3×The Ride (3×ザ・ライド) # 2018.06.20 WA ni Natte, Berry Choco Step! (WAになって、ベリチョコステップ！; Become WA, Berry Choco Step!) # 2019.02.20 My name is IDOL # 2019.07.10 Chousoku / Gorilla (超速 / Gorilla; Super Fast / Gorilla) Digital Singles # 2018.05.05 Natsu no Mahou (夏の魔法; Summer Magic) # 2018.12.25 Melty Snow # 2019.10.27 Soushin Funou Emotion (送信不能エモーション; Untransmittable Emotion) Videos # nyan nyan festival 2018 (Sora Mame Sounds, SMS-001) # PERFECTIBILITY (toomidol, TMDL-0015) # Aoneko School Festival (Sora Mame Sounds, SMS-002) Discography featured in * The Nyantokanyaru's Chikyuujo de CD Debut * nlo-Destroy DOOMSDAY ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0_stWZ8uzA ) Gallery Aosora Full 2019.jpg Aosora Front 2019.jpg soraaozo.jpg Aozora 10.jpeg|Miss iD 2016 Aozora 11.jpeg|Miss iD 2016 Aozora 12.jpeg|Miss iD 2016 Aozora 13.jpeg|Miss iD 2016 Aozora 14.jpeg|Miss iD 2016 Languages Japanese Fandom External Links * Official Website * Official Ameblo * Official Facebook Page * Official Instagram * Official Twitter Category:1996 Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Female Category:Soloists Category:Libra Category:Blood Type A Category:The Nyantokanyaru's Member Category:Solo Idols Category:Female Soloists Category:Miss iD 2016 Contestant Category:Z-RHS.inc LLC Category:Dear Stage Category:ARCANA PROJECT Member Category:Idol Group Member